Crescendo
by blink-dream remade
Summary: "Tch, you really are the turtle princess." The dark haired teen turned and walked out quietly so as not to disturb the young girl who laid curled around her prized stuffed turtle. She didn't notice the dazed eyes of the room's occupant opening and following her out with sadness and she never heard, " I wish you would stay...just a little while longer...big sister" RanmaruXOC
1. Virbrato

**I don't own nor claim the UtaPri series or the characters, but I do own the characters Haruki, her mother, as well as her sister. Please do not accuse me of stealing this work. I'm reposting this to my new account since my old one Blink-Dream is now in-active and in-accessible to me.**

* * *

"You want me to what now?"

"I'm sure I don't need to repeat myself Haruki. You have expectations to meet. Don't disappoint me. Take your leave and make sure to close the door on your way out if you would."

"Is there any particular reason while you're sending me there of all places?"

"We're done here. The taxi will be here in twenty minutes, be sure not to make them wait any longer than they have to."

"I see."

"Now take your leave. My eyes grow sore from looking at you"

"Tch, whatever hag."

:Moments Later:

A feminine figure could be seen leaning against the oak door that they had just left from with a scowl marring their soft face complimenting her steel colored eyes narrowed in frustration. Her skin was lightly tanned from constant time out in the rays of the sun. Her dark wild tresses barely reached her shoulders , though today it happened to be pinned back into a neat pony tail brushing against her neck. It revealed her pierced ears; a triple helix, a ruby gem with a cross hanging from it on the left and on the right showed the industrial, as well as the orbital piercings she had only gotten two weeks ago.

 _Is this my last breath?_

 _Is this my last breath?_

 _Oh…yea_

 _Is this my last breath?_

 _Is this my last breath?_

The words resounded in her ears as she put in her ear buds. While she may be Japanese, it didn't mean she didn't appreciate American music either. Who knew they could come up with such interesting band names like Attack Attack? Shrugging the violet black haired female walked on through the halls until she reached the door to leave, she never once looked back.

 _I can't breathe._

 _I'm chocking on my own condescending words_

She closed her eyes as she bobbed her head to the lyrics, it was interesting how she never imagined herself even learning the American language but here it was paying off to understand what they were saying…because they were singing what she wanted to say for so long. They always did somehow or another.

 _Answer me_

 _Will you ever answer me?_

 _Are you gonna answer me?_

 _When I'm crying out your name, lost in shame_

It was a shame though she couldn't attend school in America like she had always wanted, but she guessed it wouldn't be so bad to study music in a place like Saotome Academy. Maybe she would run into someone she knew?

Haruki frowned at the thought, what if she didn't? She raised her small tanned hand to her face knowing she was thinking too much at that point.

"I haven't even gotten remotely close to the building and I'm already worried I'm going to scare people off!" Her complaints ceased when her arm was yanked suddenly pulling her to a complete stop in front of the gates.

" _Big sister, where are you going?"_ a small voice Haruki recognized as her younger sister, Takara, who hated whenever she left the house and only came home when it was late at night through her younger sister's window when she thought she was sleeping.

* * *

Even though Takara was ten, she was proficient in English. So it was easier to be with her big sister and try to make her stay home longer, it seemed to work for a little while…until Haruki and their mother got into an argument about teaching her something 'useless' and claiming it would never help her with anything.

That had been several months ago, why was her sister leaving now? Had she done something wrong? Was mother sending her away again? Takara prayed she wasn't leaving forever…

The steel eyed teen only sighed and looked down at her younger sibling knowing there was nothing she could do about this situation. Except…

" _I was looking for you little turtle princess."_ Haruki gently patted Takara's head responding to her in English.

" _Are we gonna play a game big sister?"_ she eagerly asked.

No sooner the dark haired ten year old popped the question, she felt a soft tap on her nose and her elder sister calling out,

" _You're it princess!"_

" _Hey wait for me!"_

" _You have to catch me first little turtle!"_

Their voices echoed throughout the yard along with squeals of surprise and laughter following after. Haruki glanced down at the watch on her wrist sighing and making sure Takara wasn't in her sights before she took off in a mad dash through the snow and over the gates of their home without looking back.

It's now or never, she thought with another sigh as she rested her head against the window of the taxi she managed to flag down in time.

"Sir, how much longer until we reach the academy?"

He only hesitated a moment and decided to tell her it would be longer than he had thought with the snow and traffic building up from blockage.

Rubbing her temples in frustration Haruki payed the man and got out to just foot it the rest of the way instead.

"Please don't let me be late because of something as frivolous as traffic." She whispered to herself as she made it to the half way point, the park, which was apparently crowded with children surrounding someone. Wait, there was no way it could be her of all people could it?

 _"Twinkle twinkle little star_

 _I wonder where you are-_

 _"Up above the world so high_

 _Like a diamond in the sky"_

Haruki couldn't stop the words from flowing out of her mouth, it had to be her then. The voices owner quickly turned to her in surprise from having someone else join them.

"Good morning...Nanami..it's been awhile hasn't it?"


	2. Relative Pitch: Cantabile

**_I don't Own UtaPri or it's characters,no do I own Girugamesh's Owari to Mirai, Bigbangs's Fantastic Baby, or Heidie's Orange Drama. I only own the plot and my three so you know I won't be including Haruka a whole lot since this is mainly focused on Haruki Kato and what have you. Read on._**

* * *

 _Cantabile:A style of singing which is characterized by the easy and flowing tone of the composition._

"Good morning to you as well Kato-san !" was cheerfully thrown back to her over the crowd of children.

Haruki Smiled slightly as she watched Nanami Haruka struggled to get through the barrier of young bodies. "We'll be late if we don't hurry you know…" She couldn't help but remind the girl who clumsily found her way to stand next to the somewhat taller girl.

The auburn haired girl only smiled and said, "We should be going then right ?"

Shrugging and starting again with her new partner in tow, the older teen thought to herself, how long had they been on a last name basis? Then again it never mattered what she was called by anyone…it wouldn't change who she was or how she acted. Sighing Haruki took a small peek at the small girl next to her happily humming a melody unaware of the eyes the inspected her down to the T.

Nothing had changed about the green eyed bunny. Haruka was still as naïve and oblivious to the world and as always somehow made herself look adorable without any effort. The thought of her friend being any different brought a small unlady like snort which caught Haruka's attention from the unexpected sound.

"Is something wrong?"

The dark haired teen chuckled as Haruka began to panic, "No, I just found something funny is all."

The response caught the girl off guard apparently as she stood as watched the elder teen continue to tred on without her.

"W-wait for me Haruki-chi~!" She called helplessly after her.

It almost made said person trip over her own feet had she not rained herself in immediately but thankfully she had her ear buds in to save her friend the embarrassment of explaining why she finally used her first name after so long.

Her eye brows raised as a Korean group called BigBang began to leak into her ears, this certainly was different. But she knew who could've made the recording for her. A small ten year old who she affectionately called Turtle princess...

 _Yu gi bu to ra_

 _mo du_

 _Mo ya ra We gon_

 _Party like_

 _Li li li la la la_

Haruki could feel someone intertwine their fingers with hers as they crossed the street, apparently someone was more nervous then she had been before she left. A smile eased its way upon her lips knowing her friend was clueless about what she had done once again. But the steel eyed teen didn't mind a bit. As long as Haruka was happy and safe, then she was satisfied.

"We're almost there, can you believe it?!" Even with her ear buds in she could hear the panicked ramblings coming form beside her.

"Yes, I know, but we may be a bit late since we had to wait so long for you to leave the park."

Her auburn haired friend was about to respond but cut herself off to gape at the view of the school that was before them. Looking down Haruki noticed that her player had died in the middle of the song, but she didn't mind that, it was the fact they were late.

Dragging a hand down her face while it was free from Haruka's grasp in exasperation from watching the girl argue with the security about letting them in Haruki sighed for the third time that morning. Closing her eyes and letting her mind wander off, she couldn't help but think out loud,

 _"Why couldn't we have just taken the bus?"_ She muttered in English unaware someone was behind her.

"Excuse me, miss are you alright?"

She turned and smiled at the two boys behind her who seemed concerned for some reason.

"Yes, I'm fine, I was just thinking of how I'm going to find the room I was supposed to be helping out in actually. It's such a large building, anyone could get lost in there within the first few days!" the last bit was pointed at her younger friend but it clearly went over her head from the innocent and curious look she was receiving.

"Eh? Helping out?"

Blinking from the suddenly flustered Haruka who was upset her friend hadn't told her about the job opportunity the dark haired teen only nodded.

"Don't worry about it, I was planning on telling you when you got settled in. I won't be in just once class room though so I won't know if I'll be seeing you as much as I would like."

* * *

 _ **:later on after the exams:**_

"SHE HAS ARRIVED, HARUKI KATO!"

There was no mistaking it...she was in the right place after all. The dark haired teen frowned as she walked through the oak doors that somewhat protected her in a way from the over the top head master.

"Ah , you made it safely! I'm glad."

"Is that sarcasm I hear Ryuuya?"

Ringo Tsukimiya asked, slightly cross with the man in front of him, there was always comical about the two men arguing, especially when it came to Shining's strange plots.

"Che, of course not Ringo. If it wasn't for Shining we wouldn't have to need help like this." the dark haired male grumbled under his breath.

The feminine male cupped his chin in his hands and sighed hoping that there wouldn't be any conflict between parties, but knowing Shining Saotome as he did, he doubted that anything would stop the brash idol from saying something that would offend the girl.

"You know, it's rude to talk about someone when they happen to be in the same room as you." Haruki growled impatiently.

"Now now everyone please calm yourselves. We gathered this morning to make sure your induction as an assistant went smoothly. Shall we begin with introducing your new sempais that you will be helping from now on?" Ringo managed to calm the occupants in the spacious office only consisting of himself, Ryuuya Hyuuga, Shining Saotome , and their guest Haruki.

"YES! I WILL MAKE SURE SHE KNOWS EXACTLY WHO-"

"We can speak for ourselves Shining, sheesh..." Ryuuya interjected harshly.

"I might as well go first then," The pink haired man sighed with dejection " As you know I'm Ringo Tsukimiya, we'll be working together for the first semester in class A. If you have any questions at all , I'm around!"

Ryuuya scowled and followed up with introducing himself as well, "I'm Ryuuya Hyuuga, you won't see me until second semester in class S. I don't care if you have questions, I don't have time to baby-sit another idiot like Shining."

Thankfully Shining didn't have the chance to make himself known because the chime of the schools bells indicated the exams had ended and they were free to leave. Haruki stood from her place on the sofa and quickly left to find her small friend.

She was startled though as Heidie's Orange Drama started playing from her skirt's pocket. Who could be calling her now of all times? The dark haired teen pulled it out and glanced at the Id for only a moment before putting it back where it was. Tch...of course _that woman_ would be calling.

* * *

Haruki decided that it would be a good time to listen to her player while she waited on the auburn haired girl who was still trying to read the class listings on the board. She wandered off and found a tree to lean against that was still in view of Haruka knowing she would look for her as soon as she found out who would be in her class.

 _Owari ga kitemo kasaneta mono wa nokotte ite  
Shinjitsu ga nakutemo shinjita koto ni imi ga aru to  
Omoeru you ni natta_

 _Ano koro wa kawaru kotae uso da to se wo muketa_  
 _Demo me wo hanasu to kiete shimaisou de kowakatta..._

 _Kanadeta koe ga kimi ni todoki kokoro wo tsukami ugokashita nara_  
 _Utau koto shika dekinai boku ni_  
 _Sukoshi egao misete kuremasu ka?_

Dark locks fell in front of her grey eyes that became far away and buried themselves into thought as the song continued on. She didn't notice Haruka coming over with her new roommate tugging her along to meet the new assistant teacher.

 _Kanadeta koe ga kimi ni todoki kokoro wo tsukami ugokashita nara  
Utau koto shika dekinai boku ni  
Sukoshi egao misete kuremasu ka?_

 _Tachidomatte wa kurikaesu koe ni madowasarete itan da_  
 _Sore na no ni mimi wo fusagu yuuki mo nakute boku wa_  
 _Tohou ni kureteta yo...zutto zutto_

 _Hora mou shimitsuita shigusa mo munashiku naru dake de_  
 _Wasureta koro ni futo omoidasu kotoba...shimetsukeru_

Memories swept her away from the present and it almost made her smile thinking of things she couldn't reach. People she couldn't see. Words she couldn't say.

 _"_ _Kasaneta hibi ga uso to sakebu baka da ne_  
 _Sore ni kizuki mo sezu ni_  
 _Kawasu kotoba ga hitotsu zutsu boku ni oshiete kureteta no ni ne..._

 _(Hora sotto)_  
 _Kono namida ga oshiete kureta kodoku to yasashisa_  
 _(Hora mou)_  
 _Me no mae wa daremo inai shizuka ni tomatta sekai_

 _Kanadeta koe ga kimi ni todoki kokoro wo tsukami ugokashita nara_  
 _Utau koto shika dekinai boku ni_  
 _Sukoshi egao misete kuremasu ka? "_

For the first time in three years...she could finally say she wasn't ashamed to sing. Her voice took the two girls by surprise as she sang to herself not realizing they were watching. Haruki yawned and blinked slowly finally taking in her surroundings, a few students stared at her in awe, others continued on their way to move into their new dorms, but two people in particular stood right in front of her. How shameless, she thought amused, and here I thought Haruka had some type of decency to one's private moments. The elder teen chuckled softly at them,

"Are we getting lunch or what?"


	3. Cadenza

**I don't UtaPri or the characters. I also don't own Diaura's Sirius or G-Dragon's Go!, but I do own Haruki Kato, her sister and their mother. Read on.**

* * *

It wasn't hard to miss the disdainful looks thrown her way as she walked down the hallway filled with students passing her by looking for her own room located in the girl's dorm building. Why they had her put there she had a vague idea but she didn't question it much. As long as they didn't bother her while she was trying to sleep then she would stay out of their way.

Haruki Kato groaned in displeasure as she finally found it at the end of the hall on the second floor. This was going to be joyous, she thought with venom looking at all of her things thrown around half haphazardly. Who the hell does that to someone's things anyways?

"Che…I might as well suck it up and sort everything out before I get started."

She opened all of the packages that were on top of her twin sized bed and managed to get her player hooked up to their speakers. Putting it on shuffle, Haruki once again began the task of sorting her things out.

 _Soshite naraku no fuchi_

 _De kimi o omo'u_

 _Musuu no hoshi_

 _Shikitsumeru sora e_

 _Keshite Kanata ni_

 _Yurameku sono kage wa_

 _Amaku togaru, shi e no mataki_

The guitars complimented the piano playing mournfully in the background. The group seemed familiar to her ears. Who were they again? Ah that's right Diaura, she smiled sadly, how she could forget this song…Sirius. It had been a while since she heard it.

Sighing Haruki Looked to her closet and noticed during the song she had managed to organize all of her things that had been designated to be put there. Well at least it got done first, the teen thought silently.

"Now on to everything else I missed!"

By the time it reached 11 at night the dark haired girl had finally finished outing her room together. She couldn't help but feel thankful to Shining, as annoying as he was, he allowed her to not have a roommate. Looking to her player on the study desk it read G-Dragon: Go! Haruki's eye brow developed a small tick listening to the sound coming out of her speakers. What the hell was this? Then she connected the dots…

"TAKARA KATO WHAT THE HELL?!"

 **:Elsewhere:**

"Hey Haruka, what was up with your friend earlier? She was acting weird." Tomochika Shibuya complained to her auburn haired roommate.

Upon hearing the topic of Haruki , the shorter of the two girls quickly turned and smiled brightly. It took the red haired bombshell by surprise, who knew something so trivial could get her excited?

"Well..she's not really..ah..um..I don't know how to explain Haruki-chiiiiii~" Haruka whined pitifully to her roommate with tears pricking at the corner of her eyes.

Tomochika smiled easily at her trying to ease the discomfort of the younger girl weeping all over the place.

"How about you just tell me about how you two met then?"

"Oh that's a great start! Thanks for the help Tomo!"

The red head waited for her to start but she was met with silence. She turned and her jaw dropped at the sight of her roommate fast asleep already. Tomochika shook her head in disbelief, how in the world did she get such a strange but adorable girl to share a room with? Whatever the answer was, she was glad to have her anyways.

: ** _Next day huuu~:_**

Haruki managed to find The cross dressing male's class room without much problem although she wasn't exactly sure if accidentally walking into one of the practice rooms a few times counted as a problem. But she couldn't complain much when she spotted one with a harp , standing tall against the sun's rays casting a glorious shadow onto the walls behind it. Her curious nature was getting the best of her somewhat as she walked into the A class almost mowing over a vaguely familiar face. Then she remembered, ah yes, he was one of the guys who stood up for Haruka.

"Oh I'm sorry I can't believe I almost ran you over like that miss!" she chuckled and waved off his concern with a tan hand patting him on the arm gently.

"It's fine, I wasn't exactly paying attention myself." The red headed male blinked surprised the dark haired girl wasn't making a fuss like others would.

She continued to watch as the maroon eyed boy slowly fit the pieces together now remembering that she was the new assistant Shining had been talking about during the induction ceremony yesterday afternoon. A smile was plastered onto her lips as she walked by him ignoring everyone else's renewed whispering beginning with vigor.

"Who is she?"

"There's no way she's the teacher for the class, I don't recall hearing about her as an idol."

"Maybe she's in the wrong class, especially if she looks like that!"

The harsh criticisms and remarks continued even as she took a seat on Ringo's desk. She didn't let a single word stick to her it seemed from anyone's guess who couldn't see the strain that was pulling at her lips still forcing the smile.

" _No matter how unforgiving the situation, you must smile politely. Do not let a single tear show, no matter how much pain you're in. Do you understand?"_

Tch...of course those words would come back to haunt her like this. Where was that man Ringo anyways? He should have been here by now. As if the devil heard his call, Ringo Tsukimiya finally graced the room with his presence.

* * *

It was finally over, the black haired teen thought with a small sigh. The sound of relief caught the ears of the pink haired man as he turned to put the books away from that days lesson. He frowned thinking back to how the class had reacted to her being there and she hadn't said one word...no a single one, aside from introducing herself to the class of course but after that she shut the proverbial doors for any other communication with them.

Ringo let out his own sigh but from disappointment and unease. What was he going to tell Shining about this? It wasn't going to be a great first report that was for sure... He took a sneaking glance at his new assistant who was making sure everything was put back where it belonged, he observed for a moment before he knew it he was embracing her tightly.

"You did great today little butterfly...I know you're holding it back. It's okay to let it go with me." He soothed he wounded pride softly into her ear, refusing to let go until she gave in.

Please let someone in...if anyone you could trust..let it be me..the fleeting thoughts past through his mind as she felt her petite arms slowly respond to his embrace. Her hands grasped his dress tightly in desperation for something to hold onto...something to keep her from losing her composure she worked so hard to build in a matter of minutes.

His pale hands rose to slowly brush the dark hair away from her face to reveal shining steel eyes pleading , begging for forgiveness for her failure.

"I don't blame you...shh...it's unbecoming of a princess to sniffle sweet heart." She blinked at his words wiping away the beginning of a stream of tears.

"Princess?" The tanned teen repeated with confusion.

He chuckled, she seemed almost innocent looking at him like that. Maa..it would be an interesting first semester learning about the conservative girl Haruki Kato...


End file.
